


Devil's Eyes, Broken Lies

by xLadyKnightx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, ArkhamVerse, Brief Smut, Bruce tries to be a good dad, F/M, Graphic Scenes, It's a consented turning, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kianni bites Jason at some point, Military Training, Militia can be assholes sometimes, Origin Story, She's a Demon/Werewolf Hybrid, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Will add tags as I go, Will go further into that later on, jason is a good big brother, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyKnightx/pseuds/xLadyKnightx
Summary: My story...Kianni's origin story and how she ended up in the ranks of the Militia besides her big brother Jason without knowing, training under his wing with shattered memory loss after an incident involving Arkham and the Joker - of course.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kianni is my original character, she has a whole life formed over on Wattpad if anyone is interested! :3 Basically this is an alternative version to Arkham Knight, a lot of fandoms such as Marvel come into it in later chapters. Hopemyou enjoy! It's taken a long time and a lot of re-writes to get this out so I hope it turns out right, she's my character I should know how her life plays out but sometimes you can't get it on paper.

Hello, my name is Kianni Parker. 

I am a Demon/Werewolf hybrid, “Satan” as some people like to call the devil, A younger sister, a married woman and a loving mother. A good relationship with my parents and I’m also the current commanding officer of the Militia. An elite military force run under the control of the former Arkham Knight, my big brother Jason.

I have a happy life, I have a home, a family and a job with great military experience. 

Yet it wasn’t always like this. 

My life wasn’t always this serene and full of love. 

No…

There was a time where I didn’t know that I had a husband, a husband who once told me that I was unfit to be a mother to a child I had no idea about.

I had no idea that I was taken in by Batman for a few years of my life. 

I had no idea that I went to college and met Trunks on my first day after an ‘incident’ that I never speak of that involved a woman who I am happily friends with now.

No idea that my father Lucifer was an abusive fuck both emotionally and sexually before I escaped my chains of the underworld and ended up in Gotham.

I don’t remember losing Jason to that psychotic fuck of a clown that Bruce refused to put down once and for all. 

I don’t remember going after him seeking revenge, my inner demonic instincts rearing their ugly head in front of Bruce and Alfred and exposing who I really was. 

I don’t remember being crushed under a building at Arkham Asylum…

I don’t remember Bruce walking away from the wreckage…

I don’t remember dragging myself out of the rubble and being caught in another explosion that Joker timed and ending up half dead in a ditch, or dead. I have resurrective abilities.

I don’t remember being put into an induced coma by the Knight for 3 months.

It has taken me a long time to regain these memories. 

It has taken me a long time to regain full trust of my eldest children and husband. 

I am still wary of Bruce after recent events involving a certain person that I would die for again…

It has taken me a very long time to face my father and forgive him for the abuse, which turns out was not of his own choice. No, I am not making excuses for the behaviour I’m just pointing it out.

I’m going to start my story from the beginning. To shed light on how I ended up within the ranks of the Militia – the only female officer I might add – more on that later.   
As far as I know my life started in that hospital bed with the Arkham Knight holding my tube covered hand. Asleep. It was adorable looking back on it, what? I’m a younger sister embarrassing Jason is part of the job. 

Anyway. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be a little tame at first, it will pick up in further chapters

Devil’s Eyes, Broken Lies

Chapter 1

My sense of smell is the first thing that comes to me. The deep, rich and acrid smell of hospital grade disinfectant. Gross…

Wait, why am I smelling this? I don’t remember going to a hospital, my sense of hearing comes back second. Beep…Beep…what is that sound? I can’t see anything…Finally my other senses come back but are blocked out by how…painful my body is. Why? It feels like I’ve been run over by something… 

Blinking my eyes open, the room is dim. Thank god, hospital rooms are normally so bright they burn your retinas. It looks like a standard room, a heart rate monitor and IV drip sits by the bed, an oxygen supplier not far off…oh that’s the thing on my face, a laptop sits on a desk in the corner, with an outline of a person and vital signs, but you know the strangest thing?

Not the fact that I am waking up in an unknown place, with injuries I don’t remember sustaining – ok yes that’s weird – but the person who has quite a strong grip on my hand. I don’t recognise this person at all, doesn’t look like a doctor or a nurse. 

Looks military by the…by the weapons strapped to their sides. Huh. Is this a military hospital? Why…

The monitor beeps louder and faster, increased heart rate. The person startles awake and looks at it, then at me. It’s creepy…can’t see their eyes, just a blue haze and glowing faceplate.

“You’re awake…” 

I don’t think I have my voice yet, so I just nod. I don’t know where or who I am, and this robotic military guy is surprised that I’m awake? What is going on? The guy stands up and reaches over, I flinch back into the bed, they stop.

“Easy…it’s alright. You’re safe here, I’m just gonna change this over alright?” my eyes flicker to the guns then his hands. Easy reach…but nod, this mask is constricting enough…the masked military person removes the oxygen mask and changes it for a tube that sits in your nose, suddenly a cup with ice chips appears in my hands, the gloves holding my hands together around the cup so I can hold it properly.

“Here, go slow, don’t shock your system alright?” 

I nod again and slowly start to suck on the ice, the cold is refreshing against my throat, it feels like I haven’t spoken for years. The person walks around the bed and adjusts the drip leading to my inner arm, a cold sensation going through my veins. Saline?

I clear my throat after a few spoonfuls of ice, testing my voice. 

“Wh-“ coughs wrack my frame, ow. That really hurts.

“Don’t try to speak for a little, give it a chance” the guy helps me sit up and rubs my back, which is wrapped in a bandage, it helps the coughing fit and feels…familiar? 

After a few more spoonfuls, I try again

“Who are…who are you…what is this place…?” there we go. The person sits down again after making sure everything is adjusted.

“You’re in a military base. Do you know who you are?”

“Um…no, not really…it hurts to think...wait, I think so? A name is coming to me”

“Take your time, is there anything you remember?” 

One thing…

“My brother…” dead… “My brother, Jason…” I don’t notice it, but the person flinches back. “He was my big brother, but…he’s gone now…”

“What happened to him?” Now I flinch

“He was murdered…as a game, a sick and twisted game for some reason” 

“I’m sorry to hear that…” I wipe the tears away. He’s gone but I will never forget him. The Spunky 17 year old who took me under his wing (Yeah Jase is a little older when he disappeared to fit the timeline)

“It’s ok, I’m gonna find whoever did it and kill them…get true justice, so they can’t hurt anyone else”

“Wouldn’t that make it revenge…?” 

I get angry now. I don’t know why 

“No, it’s seeking justice. The psycho who killed my brother deserves to rot, have you lost anyone close to you? Killed in cold blood for a game?”

They’re quiet for a moment, did I go too far…?

“My younger sister…one day I left home, next thing I know I find out she was killed…they never found her body though. It gives me that slightest hope that…she’s still out there…”

“What was her name?”

“Kina. Fiery personality and very sassy when she came out of her shell” aww.

“I hope that she’s still out there, sounds like a strong girl if she has a kind brother like you” 

“Hmm…any clues on your name?” 

It starts with a K…oh wait! 

“I think it’s…Kianni, Kianni Todd. I took my brother’s name, it’s the only one I can remember at the moment”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Kianni”

“I don’t suppose I could get a name out of you mister tall dark mysterious military” wow that was cringy…

“Arkham Knight, or Knight. Whichever you prefer” Arkham…why does that sounds like a place I know…

“It’s nice to meet you Knight” a yawn escapes me without realising. Wow, I’m really tired…

“I think someone needs a little more sleep, tell you what. Once you’ve had a nap, I’ll explain a little bit more on this place and we’ll see if we can get you to take a little walk to get the blood flowing, alright? And don’t worry, you’re perfectly safe here. No one will cause you trouble”

“That sounds nice…” before I could get anymore words out, I had drifted off. Feeling safe despite being in an unknown area, like someone was watching over me…like Jason was…

…

The Knight sits down and takes her hand, fast asleep. Coming to the conclusion that whatever happened to his baby sister caused more severe damage than originally thought. He wanted to tell her the truth, that the video was a fake, but couldn’t…not yet. Not until Bruce had paid and that clown was wiped from the face of the earth. It’s been three months, three months since he was back in the States, 3 months since he was on Arkham Island watching it burn to the ground after a timed bomb was set off, three months since he had found her dead in a ditch…

It was agonising at first…but knowing of her abilities, Jason knew that this wouldn’t be the end so quickly. He feels bad about even considering asking her to join the cause, but Kia had always understood, always thought the same, their bond was stronger than anything. Like the saying 

“The Blood of the Covenant is thicker than the water of the womb”

For they may not be siblings by birth, but from the beginning they have been family…and he will not let anything happen to her again. He was taken away once, leaving her alone with Bruce to corrupt her mind into some mis valued moral code that condemned more lives than it saved, that will no longer happen again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode and discovering her magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more action in this chapter, the events of the game are coming up shortly.

It has been months since waking up in this hospital bed. My physical wounds have healed well but my immune system has been heavily compromised, I ended up really sick. Like on deaths door kind of sick. 

Knight has been very gentle with me. I’ve watched from afar, the way he acts around the soldiers, training relentlessly and planning a full-frontal assault on a city in the United States. It turns out this military base is located in Venezuela. I haven’t been outside yet; I haven’t left this very room. I feel trapped here. I’m not a prisoner to the Knight, he’s explained many times that if I wanted to go I could but…it feels like I’m meant to be with him…like I belong by his side for some reason…

Today seems to be the day, I feel better, healthier and the Knight has finally caved and is letting me out of this room. In a wheelchair. Under strict supervision by two of his top men. Leo is a gentle giant, likes to play card games whereas Aiden is very tech savvy. Some soldiers go by nicknames, one of the nurses I’ve gotten to know goes by Teddy, his actual name is Edward. I’m honestly just glad to get out of this room. 

There are hundreds of soldiers, all men. I’m the only female in this entire base. Not weird at all…

They like to watch too, they probably haven’t seen a female in god knows how long, one guy tried to hit on me when I was more alive, to say he was punished for it was an understatement. I’m not sure why though, Knight seems to be very protective and territorial. 

The outside is humid. To put it plainly. Were surrounded by jungle, if you ignore the lines of tanks and soldiers going in and out frequently. There is a lot of wildlife just by the sound echoing through the trees, a few birds can be spotted too. Gorgeous colours…

I keep fiddling with the phone Knight gave me in case of emergencies, and it has candy crush on it so at least I can entertain myself while being in bed all day, not that Leo, Teddy and Aiden are bad company to be around. I just feel safer at the fact that if something goes wrong, Knight explained that he would personally be there, why? Who is this mysterious man who cares about me so much? Did we know each other? So many questions run through my head it starts to hurt…

Thankfully the boys have learned to pick up on certain signals. If my eye twitches it means a headache is either coming or already in motion. Apparently, my eyes change colour too, if they turn a hazy purple a migraine is coming. All because I can’t remember who I am, where I came from or even why I have this crystal around my neck that just seems wrong to part with.

At least I can sort of move around now, I’ve even been assigned to a new living arrangement. Thank. God. Hospitals suck.

It’s still military grade so nothing fancy, there’s a bed, a desk with laptop set up and an attached bathroom with appropriate essentials and a basic uniform, the camo pants, boots, a belt, fingerless gloves and a plain tight-fitting black long-sleeved shirt. Most likely to go under the rest of the uniform. A gun is stashed in here somewhere, somewhere of easy reach. The armoury carries a huge variety of weaponry but it’s protocol for soldiers to carry a firearm at all times. That’s right, I’m going to stay by the Knights side and become a soldier. I know nothing of who I was or if I have a family besides Jason, I’m going to make him proud, I’m going to kill the fucker who took him away from me, if I die then…we’re together for eternity.

After being outside and stuck in a hospital bed for 6 months, a shower and a good sleep sounds like a wonderful idea. I can finally change into something more comfortable too. After taking off the medical clothes and bandages, I get a good look at myself in the mirror. I’ve gotten used to the fact that my hair is pink, but the scar…

It’s a Y, running up from my navel to my collarbone…what caused so many scars? They’re everywhere…I can feel a tinge behind my eyes…no. No don’t think right now…the water is nice, hot enough to wash away layers of guilt as well as the days grime. Oh god it feels good to wash my hair!

I pick up the body wash stored in here, it looks familiar…in fact all of this stuff looks familiar…it smells like cherry…cherries…

I drop the bottle and lean against the wall, my skin sticking to the tiles…I feel lightheaded, this migraine comes on suddenly, so painful I can’t focus! Images flash across my blurry vision, people, their faces disfigured but their voices clear as day

“…adoption papers…” 

“…-cus on your footing Kianni, pivot slightly…” 

I can’t, I don’t understand! 

“…come on Jay, 2 outta 3!...” 

“…you’re on short stack…”

The door to the bathroom is flung open and hands grab my shoulders, my body is shaking like I’m having a seizure, I can’t lift my head off the tiles or focus…it hurts so bad…

A hand presses between my shoulder blades, I can feel it. Out of the haze…

“…eo, go get Teddy. Everyone else get the hell out of here, you don’t need to see this”

Knight…I must have hit the button on the phone…

“Kn-”

“Kia, focus. Feel my hand? Focus on the touch”   
“hu-I can’t-“ 

“Look at me, Kia look at me” 

Blue…blue haze…a face…it’s not Knight I see…I see-

“Jason…?” the world falls away, my brother fades away to nothing, cold presses against my side, Knights hands presses across my ribs and hip. It takes a while to realise a few things.

1\. I think I just had a seizure of some sort  
2\. There is a lot I’m not remembering  
3\. I’m naked in the shower in the fetal position with my commanding officer above me   
4\. Some of the men might have seen me being naked in said fetal position on the floor

The feeling of the water gone cold against my skin relieves the migraine a little, my vision comes back to see Knight, it then sets in that I really am naked in front of my commanding officer and a deep blush sets across my cheek.

“Welcome back soldier, feeling alright to move?” 

“I don’t think so…feels like lead…” I can’t even move to cover up…I mean I know he wouldn’t do anything but still

“Ok, I’m going to pick you up and Teddy is going to look you over” 

“right…”

Being lifted out of the shower is fuzzy at best, the press of Knights armour feels comforting. I get set down on the bed with a towel and watch as Knight grabs the uniform and a few other things from a duffel in the corner. The strangest thing is hair dye. Why do I remember basic things, only certain things? No, thinking about that got me in this mess in the first place…

“I don’t think you’re ready Kia, I don’t doubt your ability, but your health is at risk”

“I’m ok I just…I don’t know…all I know is that someone has to die, I have to avenge my brother somehow…I believe your cause Knight, I need you to believe that I’m strong enough to fight with you”

“I do, I believe you’re the strongest person here. If you feel you’re ready, I won’t go easy on you. You have a lot of muscle memory to get back” I smile a little, just like him…

“I don’t expect anything different…”

“Good, now let’s get you dry and into some clothes before Teddy comes” he sits behind me and starts to run the towel over my back, gentle as ever

“You know Teddy has seen me without clothes on, being a medic, right?”

“Yes, but you were in a state where you had to be examined” I watch his hands as they wrap a new bandage around my ribs, my hands have stopped shaking now, which makes it easier to put my uniform on. I don’t think I can stand yet but having him here is nice. 

Really nice.

Teddy comes by about 15 minutes later for an examination, besides the haziness everything seems fine now.

“Alright, food and a good sleep will set you straight, whatever that episode was, it’s unusual. It’s possible that trying to regain so many memories at once put a severe strain on the amygdala, something is suppressing these memories and causing your brain to react negatively. In the end it’s a choice of either actively searching for answers and possibly causing more episodes to occur or to focus on the present, getting better”

To find who I was before or focus on the now…

“I don’t know who I was before waking up here, the only thing I remember is my brother’s death. The psycho who killed him roams free somewhere in this world. It feels right to fight with you, I get why you’re doing this in the first place…people need to pay for what they’ve done”

Both of them look at me, be around Knight enough and you know when he’s actively looking at you. Teddy looks about to object but is stopped

“Alright, first day of training tomorrow at 6.00, go eat and sleep. I won’t go easy on you”

“I don’t expect you too” 

…

The sound of the mat compressing under my body is irritating. Over and over I’m getting m my ass kicked by Knight, 

“Again”

It has been 4 hours of the same thing. All I have to do is do a takedown. Easy right? Pfft. Right. Another failed takedown, this time landing on my wrist. Thankfully it didn’t break

“Fuck”

“Again Kia, come on”

“It’s not easy when you have to learn muscle memory again”

“I told you I wouldn’t go easy on you, if you can’t do a simple takedown how are you going to kill the psycho who killed your brother”

“Don’t, don’t use my own brother against me” oh that fucking-

“Why? You’re going to get upset? Give up?”

I run at him again and manage a tackle. A choke-out is all I need! Except anger clouds ability to fight because we flip, and I get pinned. Again.

“Anger won’t get you anywhere. It won’t bring your brother back, it won’t punish the guy who pulled the trigger, at this rate you will fail”

“Shut up you no faced fucker!” 

“insults now? Are you really that childish that you can’t get out of this pin because you’re mad? Upset? What is holding you back”

“I don’t know!” 

I can’t push him off!

“Then why are you here?! If you can’t defend yourself why are you here?!”

“The fucker has to die!” 

“If you can’t do a simple takedown then you will fail in avenging your brother”

Fail? I can’t fail…I won’t…where is that bright light coming from? 

“I won’t fail!”

A huge shock of…something pushes out of my hands, Knight gets slammed into a wall and goes through it! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

“What…WHAT WAS THAT?!” did I just…I run over and through the hole to find a pile of rubble “Fuck!” please don’t be dead please don’t be dead! After a bit of digging, I find him. Alive and conscious thank god. Is that a crack…? Oh dear

“Ow…”

“Ohhh my god I am so sorry, I don’t-I didn’t-what was that?!”

“I think…it was magic…ooooooh fucking hell…”

“D-Do I need to go get Teddy?”

“No…No I’ll be fine…take a break…you did good…just need to focus a little more. You’ll get there” 

“Thanks…now come on, I don’t think the others want to see their commanding officer under rubble” I help him up and brush away a bit of the rubble, and get a quick glance through the crack…wow…that’s a very unique eye colour…in fact…I’ve seen that colour before…oh I’m staring oh… “Sorry I um…are you alright to um…ya know…”

“Yes, thank you Kia. I’ll be fine, go on now. Go get cleaned up”

“Right, if you need me just…yeah. I’m gonna go now…see you later?” 

“I’ll come check on you later on”

“Ok, I’ll see you later sir” 

I can’t believe I threw my commanding officer through a wall…while walking back to my room my pendant starts to glow. It’s gorgeous…tingles go up my spine, interesting. Maybe there’s more to this than meets the eye. Just adding more questions to the pile.


End file.
